Scouts Honor
by Frenzied Flame
Summary: Roxas raised his right hand and put up three fingers. "Scouts honor?" Axel scoffed. "I wasn't a scout." The blond smiled. "Neither was I." written for 8/13/2012
1. 20 April

Happy belated Akuroku Day!

**Disclaimer**: I own zero things.

* * *

Roxas sat on his bed, waiting for his phone to vibrate. It was only a matter of time before he got a reply.

**_So youre telling me you went out without me?_**

He rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his bed. _I didnt go out. I was walking back from class and Hayner grabbed me._

Zexion always got upset when he lit up without him. He felt entitled, as Roxas' closest friend on campus, to tag along everywhere. Especially when a certain plant was involved.

**_Im at the door._**

The blond sighed and lowered himself from his lofted bed, wondering what his life would be like if Zexion didn't come unannounced whenever he saw fit. Slipping his phone into his back pocket, Roxas shuffled slowly down the hall before descending the three flights of stairs that he hated - traveling down a staircase was always paired with climbing them again.

"Hey!" Zexion was already inside. "Someone let me in."

"Oh, great," Roxas rolled his eyes and turned around to glare at the stairs that he'd just needlessly traversed. The two boys walked in silence back to Roxas' room on the third floor.

"Dude, your roommate is never here."

"I know. And I'm always here. It's perfect. I don't have to see him at all."

His roommate was a guy named Seifer. He was a real dick. They had a lot in common, but they just didn't get along. The longest conversation they had was two minutes and involved safe microwave popcorn procedure.

Roxas sat in the plush chair in the alcove under his bed and left the broken desk chair for Zexion, who plopped in it and threw his feet onto the desk, jostling the papers resting there.

"Do you have to do that?" Roxas mumbled. If he was honest with himself, he didn't like Zexion all that much. The boy was obnoxious, clingy, and boring. The fact that he was the blond's closest friend at university really said something about the student body.

Zexion picked up a pen from the desk began tapping out a crude rhythm. "It's Friday night. We need to go out. Unlike some people in this room, I was in class all day instead of hanging out with Hayner." He switched to clicking the pen. "Now, we agreed we'd _both_ get high today," Roxas had never agreed to such a thing, "So who can we call?"

The thing about Zexion was that he loved pot. But he never liked being responsible for buying it. So he made a habit of smoking with people who didn't ask him to pay. He was notorious for showing up in a group of people who were already lighting up and just joining in.

Roxas sighed, picking at the skin around his fingernails. "I don't know, man. I can't go to Hayner twice in a day. Xigbar isn't even an option; you _know_ how he gets when he's high." He shuddered, thinking about the last time they smoked with the creepy senior. "Ew."

Zexion put the pen down. "What about Axel?"

Shrugging slightly, Roxas considered it. "Why not? I've never gotten high with him before so I don't-"

Zexion was already typing away on his phone. "Great! You text him too, he doesn't always answer me."

"And why would he... whatever." Roxas pulled out his phone and obliged his friend, sending out a quick '_wanna chill later?_' For some reason, Zexion seemed to think that this guy Axel liked him more than he really did. They were barely acquaintances. They'd had a total of two conversations max, and even that was a stretch. The only reason Roxas knew who he was is because Axel reluctantly hooked up with Zexion's roommate, Demyx, in October, then dropped him unceremoniously the next week. Zexion was clearly the worst matchmaker ever. Roxas had met Axel while the redhead was on his way from the aforementioned dropping and they had their first conversation - about Lord of the Rings. Their second conversation was a debate about which sushi they preferred while waiting on line to check out.

Roxas had no idea why Zexion thought Axel would-

**_Yea. Come at 10_**

Oh_._

* * *

"Axel!" Zexion pounded the door for a few seconds before it opened abruptly and momentum took him through the doorway. He was promptly yanked back to his feet and thrown out as Axel stepped out behind him and closed the door.

"Chill out, Zexion." Axel adjusted the collar on his denim vest as he turned to face the blond. "And, uh," he reached out to twirl a strand of blond hair around the tip of his finger, "Hey, Roxas." When he received a terse nod from the blond, he let his hand fall to his side and turned back to Zexion. "Come around back, I'll show you my usual spot."

The two freshmen followed Axel down a steep hill behind his building - Roxas cursed as the one of his flip-flops broke on the way down. He picked up the pair and caught up to Axel and Zexion who were making themselves comfortable at a stone table. As Roxas took a seat, Axel silently rolled a joint on the table.

"Is that a blunt?"

Axel glared at Zexion for a brief second before returning to his task. "No."

"Oh. How'd you find this place?"

Axel brought the joint up to his lips and lit it. "Considering that," he pointed up to the nearest window in the building, "is my room? Wasn't that hard to find."

* * *

They found themselves up in Axel's room, sitting on the floor staring up at him and he spewed incredible nothings that wouldn't make sense if they weren't stoned.

"-stew in it. Bathe in it. Relax. If you don't think about anything, nothing exists. If nothing exists, then where are we? Do we exist? Are you real? Am I real? Hey, Saix! Are you real?"

Axel's blue-haired roommate called over a monotone "Yes, Axel, I'm real," and turned the volume on his laptop up so that the sound was seeping through his headphones.

Zexion stood up and stretched before repositioning himself up on Axel's bed. Roxas followed suit and climbed up as well while Axel stayed in his spot, perched on his desk.

"Ax? What the hell is wrong with you?" Zexion stretched asked through a yawn. He looked over at the digital clock in the corner. "It's almost 2, I'm leaving." He hopped off the bed and turned to stare at Roxas. "You coming?"

Roxas peeked at him through blurry eyes and shrugged, but made no move to leave. Before closing his eyes he watched Zexion snort, grab his phone, and turn to leave.

"Aye!," Axel exclaimed, throwing a wad of paper at the retreating figure. "You owe me ten bucks!"

"Yeah, yeah," Zexion called over his shoulder as he vanished into the hall.

"I'm leaving too," Saix announced as he stuffed his laptop in a messenger bag. "Larxene wants to get sushi... or something."

There was a minute of silence before Roxas was prodded in his forehead and opened his eyes to Axel's face three inches from his own. "Cool tattoos."

"You tired?" Axel took the blond's yawn as a 'yes'. "Let me just get the light." He straightened and made his way through his roommates mess to the other side of the room and hit the switch, plunging the area into darkness.

Roxas stretched his hand out in front of himself and could only faintly see the outline of his hand.

"Your eyes'll adjust," Axel said, slipping into his bed. They lay there, staring until they'd been there so long that their eyes transformed the darkness into a navy tint over the world. The twin bed forced them to lie nose to nose; their breath mingled in the space between them. Axel smiled slightly. "Hey."

Roxas returned the gesture. "Hi."

Axel leaned forward tentatively and captured the blond's lips. He opened his eyes and pulled away slightly to gauge a reaction but his lips were covered again instantly. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, flipping them so the blond was under him. They were frenzied and sloppy, but the lack of finesse didn't seem to bother either of their manhoods, which were quickly standing to attention.

Axel shuddered and buried his head in a pillow as Roxas buried his face in his neck, sucking and nibbling, while his fingers raked gently up the redhead's spine. Axel ground his hips into the blond's and then jumped up abruptly. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Roxas panted, sitting up and wiping the back of his wrist across his mouth.

"I have to text Saix. If he comes back tonight I'm gonna kill him."

Roxas smirked and fell back on the bed.

* * *

I started writing this on 8/13 but I didn't finish it in time! I'm probably the worst person ever. Oh well! Just press the little next button and continue on!


	2. 24 April

Roxas woke to his phone ringing on the desk. He crawled over Axel's sleeping form and saw that Demyx was calling. Why the hell was Demyx calling _now_?

"What's up?"

_"I just got out of the shower and wanted to know if you wanted to get breakfast or something."_

"Uhm," he glanced up at Axel sleeping peacefully in the tangled sheets, before turning to the clock - it was a little after nine_._ "Sure meet you in fifteen?"

_"Okay. See you."_

Roxas hung up and let out a sigh before trying to find his clothes. After looking everywhere he could without making excessive noise, he settled - begrudgingly - on forgetting about his lost briefs and just putting on his shirt and jeans. He slipped his phone in his pocket, picked up the broken flip-flops, and glanced over at Axel once more before taking his walk of shame across campus.

* * *

"This girl in music theory cried after our test yesterday," Demyx said to an inattentive Roxas as they bought their food. "Ridiculous, all those concepts were crazy simple!" He focused in on something behind Roxas and groaned. "Not this asshole."

Roxas turned in time to see Axel approaching them. He'd changed, as had Roxas, but unlike Roxas, he'd actually put on clothes. Roxas looked down at the flannel pajamas he'd put on and rolled his eyes at his own laziness before looking back up. Axel was holding a coffee in one hand while the other swung freely at his side.

"Hey, Roxas," he drawled through a smirk.

"Uh, hi."

Axel threw his head back and laughed as he continued past the duo. Roxas coughed awkwardly and then started off to find a table.

"So," Demyx began, "I didn't know you two spoke."

Roxas stuffed his mouth full of eggs so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Since when does that happen?"

Roxas swallowed the wad of food. "It's, uh, nothing. We just see each other around campus."

"It's nothing," he repeated. Roxas raised three fingers on his right hand. Demyx rolled his eyes and skewered a pancake. "He is everywhere, isn't he? Ever since he screwed me over I see him all the time. I literally want to vomit on the spot every time I see his smug little face."

"Dude, it's April. Don't you think it's time you let it go?"

"No, actually, I don't." He dropped his fork and crossed his arms. "We hooked up for a week. He asked me to blow him every night. He fucked me twice. Then he told me he felt like he was 'leading me on' and dropped me just like," he uncrossed his arms to snap, "That."

"It was six months ago," Roxas sighed, tired of hearing Demyx complain every time the redhead walked by.

"It was humiliating!" Demyx slumped in his chair and rested his head on his hands. "He didn't even apologize."

Well, if this wasn't one of the most somber breakfasts of Roxas' life.

* * *

"Who is it?"

"Zexion!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and closed his laptop. "Come in."

Zexion closed the door behind him a leaned against it, eyes wide. "Dude!" He hopped up on the desk and looked down at Roxas in his chair. "Tell me what happened last night!"

Roxas blushed and dropped his gaze. "Who said anything happened?"

"I saw you from my window this morning. One of the most elegant walk of shames I've witnessed. I think the bare feet were a nice touch," he answered, smirking. "So?"

Roxas groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Wehookedup," he mumbled.

Zexion leaned in and cupped a hand to his ear. "What was that?" He asked, grinning.

"We hooked up."

Hopping off the desk, Zexion threw his fists in the air. "I knew it! I knew he had a thing for you! I called it!" The blond stood and climbed up his bed, knowing his friend would follow. They sat facing each other, legs crossed. "So... did you guys hook up? Or did you guys _hook up_?"

"Well I didn't screw him, if that's what you're asking." But it wasn't like he didn't want to; he'd just never had sex before. He watched Zexion deflate slightly. _My sincerest a__pologies for not immediately fucking him._ "It was more... uhm... actually... I gave him a blowjob and he jerked me off. That's it."

Zexion grinned. "Damn. I'm going to need these details if I'm going to be living vicariously through you. And Axel is _hot_. Score!"

"Yeah, whatever."

He rolled his eyes. "'Yeah, whatever,'" he mocked. "So is this a thing now? Are you going back over there?"

Roxas shrugged. He had no idea. "I don't know. Whatever happens, happens I guess."

* * *

**_Hey_**

_Hi_

**_Whats up?_**

_Nothing at all_

**_Come over_**

_Are you lighting up?_

**_Just come_**

* * *

And Roxas found himself extremely high, wandering across campus on a Tuesday night with an extremely high Axel, who deemed himself the wisest man alive when in such a state.

"So what I'm saying is that each time you wake up you have to relearn everything you knew the day before. It's why people are so useless in the mornings - their brains haven't caught up with what they're supposed to know," Axel's left arm was slung over Roxas' shoulder while his right hand gestured wildly. "But when you're high, you have to relearn things differently, as you go along. Let's say you played piano. You wouldn't remember a single song until you sat down at a piano and stared at it a fucking hour or two."

Roxas nodded understandingly. "Wanna see something cool?" He asked, dragging the redhead into the arts building before he had a chance to answer. He led Axel through winding unlit hallways, past framed paintings that couldn't be made out in the darkness, and down a few staircases. They stopped in front of a door locked with a numbered keypad.

"So what now?"

Roxas turned and grinned before inputting the combination and opening the door. "After you," he smiled, letting Axel enter the dark room first. When the light flickered on Roxas walked up to the roll of negatives hanging on the wall. "I was in a photography class. These are mine," he said, rolling up the negatives in the palm of his hand. "I stopped showing up right before spring break. Left these here by accident."

Axel looked around the room at all the equipment that he didn't know how to use. "Why did you-"

"Go through that door behind you." Roxas ordered, gently pushing Axel through a revolving black door, then rotating it closed it behind him. "Hold on a sec," he called through the closed door, flicking one of two switches along the wall.

Axel blinked as the room was bathed in a dim yellow-brown light, and even more photo equipment was revealed to be in this room, along with huge sinks and a large barrel filled with who-knew-what.

"Cool, right?" He heard from behind the door Roxas had closed on him. Then the lights flickered out again. He heard footsteps approaching him, but could see absolutely nothing. "The darkroom is scary sometimes, isn't it?

Axel spun around and heard Roxas giggle.

"I hated coming down here by myself. Complete darkness," he put a hand on Axel's shoulder, "utter silence." He felt Axel shiver as he whispered in his ear, "But it's pretty impressive, huh?"

He let his words hang in the air, the sound of their breathing the only noise in the room. Then he captured Axel's lips. The redhead kissed back without hesitation. Their tongues twisted in the darkness and Roxas took them down to the ground.

"Wait, wait," Axel gasped, pulling back, "did you plan this? Lure me down here to have your way with me?"

Roxas chuckled underneath him. "You're so clever," he retorted, twisting a hand into red hair and pulling Axel's lips crashing back down to his. He reached into a pocket and produced a condom.

Axel froze above him. "You want to?" Pleasant surprise was etched across his face.

Roxas' answer was quickly shimmying out of his pants and starting on Axel's. Quickly and without hesitation, a moist digit pushed its way into Roxas. The first was followed by a second, then a third.

"I don't wanna wait," the blond whined, raking his fingers up Axel's side and through his hair.

"Good," Axel replied, leaning down to suck at Roxas' neck. "Neither do I." The condom was rolled on and with a quick shove, Axel buried himself inside of Roxas.

Gasping, Roxas attached his mouth to Axel's collarbone and sucked harder with each quick, shallow thrust. "Harder!"

Happy to oblige, Axel hoisted his legs up higher and did as he was told.


	3. 28 April

_Can I come over?_

**_Oh, definitely_**

* * *

Axel opened the door for Roxas, leading him up the stairs to his room. "My friend Riku is here, I hope that's okay."

Roxas rolled his eyes but forced a smile anyway. "It's fine." It wasn't fine, not for Roxas' purposes. Whoever that guy is needed to vanish immediately. He smiled at Saix who just looked remarkably indifferent to his arrival, then looked to Axel's side of the room where a guy with flowing silver hair was sitting at Axel's desk.

"Roxas, this is Riku."

Riku's mouth turned up into a smile as he waved. Roxas kept his face blank. "Hi."

Axel dug around in a drawer before he pulled out his weed. "So, Roxas. Riku just got dumped by his first boyfriend ever," he sing-songed, pinching the boy's cheeks. "So we're getting him high for the first time ever." He announced, grinning, clearly proud of himself.

Roxas smiled for Axel's benefit, and dropped it as soon as he turned away.

This is not why he came over.

* * *

Roxas wasn't even trying to hide his glare anymore.

"So basically, I take a drag and then exhale it into your mouth. Shotgun."

If Riku agreed to that Roxas might actually punch him in the throat.

"Actually, it's getting pretty late, so I'm gonna go. Thanks, though." Riku grabbed his jacket and sent a wave to everyone in the room.

Axel shrugged and turned to Roxas, smirking. "Shotgun?"

Roxas smiled and crawled onto his lap, straddling him. Axel raised an eyebrow, amused, and took a long drag from the joint. He grabbed Roxas' chin and brought their mouths together, exhaling into his mouth, tasting his tongue.

"Could you two stop for a second?"

Axel and Roxas pulled apart with an audible _smack._

Saix shut the light off. "It's three in the morning," he deadpanned, walking over to his bed. "I'm going to sleep."

The room was silent as Roxas and Axel just sat in the darkness. Roxas chewed on his lip. "Uhm..."

Axel threw a pen at Saix. "Dick."

Roxas snorted and lowered his forehead to Axel's shoulder.

"Hey," the redhead whispered. "Wanna go to sleep?"

Roxas nodded and slid off his lap. "My roommate has a girl over..." This was a lie. "Can I stay over?"

"Of course."

Roxas climbed into the bed, watching as Axel followed suit. "G'night, Axel."

Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and pulled him to his chest. "Night, Rox."

Roxas buried his nose in the redhead's chest, and breathed deeply, trying to calm his mind. Unfortunately, they were just smoking, and his mind was racing. He was thinking about everything and anything - about how Riku'd gotten dumped by some guy named Ansem, how Demyx complained about Axel every time he saw him, but mostly just about Axel. What were they? He couldn't even call them friends with benefits - they never had conversations. They were acquaintances at the most. Acquaintances could be fuck buddies, sure. But acquaintances didn't cuddle up to sleep. Roxas realized his hand was trailing up and down Axel's spine and stopped abruptly.

"Don't," Axel whispered, rubbing a hand down Roxas' side. The blond looked up to meet green eyes as Axel's hand roamed lower and cupped his ass, bringing them even closer together.

Roxas resumed his hand's path across Axel's back, slightly scratching on his way up. Axel shuddered into his touch, pushing his groin into Roxas in the process. The blond looked back towards Saix lying in his bed, headphones in his ears. He looked back to Axel, burying his face in his neck, their pelvises grinding together. Axel kicked off his pants and pushed Roxas' down to his thighs before reaching down and palming the blond's manhood. Their lips connected in a sort of vacuum, both trying their hardest to take in every inch of the other's mouth. Tongues tangled together as hands pumped up and down and across the room an annoyed "For fuck's sake," echoed through the room before the door slammed shut.

They froze and stared at each other before breaking out into identical grins. "Well," Axel started, "We don't need this anymore," he proclaimed, throwing off the sheet that was barely covering them to begin with. Roxas reached down to his pocket for a condom and shimmied the rest of the way out of his pants. "Always prepared, Roxas." He pulled him in for a quick kiss. "I _like_ that."

"I know what I want," Roxas purred, gently rolling the condom down Axel's shaft. "And it's right," He raked his nails gently down the redhead's happy trail. "Here."

Axel swore as Roxas lowered himself onto his manhood and immediately began riding him fiercely. Axel gripped pale hips tightly, certain he'd leave finger-shaped bruises but not caring. Roxas placed both hands behind him on Axel's thighs, leaving his cock jumping with each bounce. Axel took notice and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping in time with the blond's movements, and thrusting his own hips to match the rhythm. He lifted his hips _hard _hitting Roxas' prostate dead on; Roxas screamed out a moan and collapsed on Axel who quickly flipped them over, threw a leg over his shoulder and pounded into the quivering blond below him.

His movements grew frantic and uneven as he reached his peak, and he grabbed Roxas' manhood and pumped as hard and fast as he could. Roxas cried out as his back arched off the bed and spilled his seed over both their chests; Axel stiffened and let out a low growl as his orgasm it as well. He collapsed onto the blond and lay there, too spent to move.

When he regained his bearings, he pulled out of the blond, flung the used condom into the wastebasket near his bed and wiped both their torsos clean with his previously discarded shirt. He settled on his back as Roxas lay on his side beside him, resting his head on Axel's chest.

As Roxas lay there, he couldn't help his mind from roaming as he drifted off to sleep. What were they exactly? Should he ask? Were they friends with benefits? Were they less?

Or were they more?

* * *

"How are things with Axel?" Zexion asked teasingly.

Roxas shrugged distractedly. "Fine," he lied, checking to see if the redhead had gotten back to him.

Of course he hadn't.

The blond rolled his eyes and dropped his phone on the ground next to where he was currently lounging on the hallway floor. Zexion slid down the wall and sat across from him. "So does that mean you're gonna see him this weekend?

"See who this weekend?" Demyx asked, walking out of his room. "You got a boytoy, Roxie?"

Zexion and Roxas stared at each other hopelessly, both at a loss for words.

"No," Roxas answered, at the same time Zexion blurted, "Yes."

Their heads swung to stare at each other again.

"So," Demyx began, dropping to a squat in front of Roxas. "Who is he?"

Roxas looked to Zexion for help but the blue-haired boy just shrugged and looked away awkwardly. "It's Axel."

Demyx shot up. "Roxas. You can't - you can't be serious." He spun to look at his roommate. "Zexion, this is a shitty excuse for a joke."

"It's not a joke, Dem."

"But you know!" He spun back to Roxas and pointed a finger accusingly. "You _know_ what he did to me!"

Roxas stood up; he hated being talked down to. "That was six months ago, Demyx! Let it go!"

"You barely even know him!"

"Oh, and you did?"

Demyx's mouth snapped shut. Zexion muttered, "Ouch" from his on looking spot.

"You know what?" Demyx started, backing up. "Fuck you, Roxas. Good luck with Axel, you two deserve each other." And with that he turned on his heel and left.

Roxas sighed and reached down to grab his phone as it vibrated. **_Roxas. Come over._**

He didn't need to be told twice.


	4. 4 May

They were back at that stone table, Roxas in a chair, Axel seated on the tabletop, holding a joint to his lips in a way that looked so precise it could be called dignified in different circles. Roxas stared up at the redhead, hiding the mental battle he was currently having.

"You look like you're thinking pretty hard there, Rox."

Rather, he thought he was hiding it. Apparently not. "I just... wanted to ask you-"

"Wait, wait, wait," he took another drag. "Weed now, questions later." He held out the joint for Roxas to take and watched as the blond took a hit. "Actually, I take that back. I can ask questions now."

Roxas rolled his eyes but raised an eyebrow in interest nonetheless. "And?"

Axel leaned forward, barely a few inches from Roxas' face. "Now, this is a pretty awkward question. C'est la vie, but whatever." He tucked a piece of blond hair behind an ear and grabbed the joint from the younger boy. After inhaling, he handed it back. "Would you," he started, gently taking hold of Roxas' chin, "please..."

"Please, what?" He asked, hopefully.

"Please," he repeated, "help me out with this?" He finished, leaning back and gesturing to the bulge in his jeans.

Roxas let out the disappointed breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "I guess."

Axel grinned and ruffled the blond's hair. "Thanks, Roxy. Finish that thing off, will you?"

Roxas did as he was told and flicked the butt away, annoyed that 'Roxy' was a thing that was actually happening.

"Good, now come with me."

* * *

Axel groaned and grabbed Roxas' hair, holding his head in place as his orgasm swept over him. Roxas rolled his eyes and spit the man's semen on the ground next to the tree he was leaning on. The redhead held a hand out to help Roxas to his feet. "Thanks, Roxy."

"Questions now?"

Axel shrugged as he zipped his jeans. "Sure."

Roxas stared at the older man for a few seconds. "We're... friends, right?"

Axel crossed his arms, brow furrowed. "That's your question?"

Roxas thought about it before nodding. "That's my question."

"Well," Axel started, crossing one leg over the other and pursing his lips in thought. "We're certainly not _together_, if that's what you really want to ask. So yeah," he nodded, making eye contact with the blond. "We're friends."

Stricken by the blunt nature of his response, Roxas asked, "What?"

Axel sat in the dirt and motioned for Roxas to do the same. He looked straight into blue eyes and spoke slowly and clearly. "We are not together. We are friends. That is your answer."

Roxas turned his eyes to the ground. If he was honest with himself, that's the answer he was expecting, so he wasn't sure why he felt so stupid. He'd barely even consider Axel a friend, so what was he doing, hoping for a different answer than the one he got? "So we are friends... with benefits."

The redhead placed his large hands on Roxas' cheeks and pulled him into a deep kiss. He moved one hand to twine into blond hair and the other to rest on his neck, while Roxas' hands found purchase tightly gripping the fabric of Axel's worn out t-shirt. Axel explored the blond's mouth with his tongue, pulled back, planted a brief peck on swollen lips, and said, "Exactly."

He stood up and dusted off his jeans. "So let's-"

"I have another question."

Axel stopped and looked down at the boy who had yet to stand up. "Ask it," he prompted.

"Are you going to shut me out in a week?"

He raised a crimson eyebrow and smirked. "What would give you that idea?"

"Demyx, actually," he said, finally rising to stand.

"Demyx was obnoxious and bad in bed. Also, really shitty haircut."

"Can I ask why you were ignoring my texts for the last few days?"

Axel shrugged. "I was hanging out with Riku."

Roxas' eyes narrowed. "So you're fucking him, too."

"Consoling a friend, yes."

Blue eyes widened before he turned to walk away.

"If it's any consolation to you," Axel yelled after the boy, "You're a much better lay!"

Roxas stopped in his tracks; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of consolation is that? He felt Axel's hand's slide down his sides and stop at his waist. He rested a pointed chin on Roxas' shoulder. "Axel."

"Hmm?" He asked, planting small kisses on Roxas' neck.

"Stop it." He heard a sigh in his ear then felt Axel slip away from him.

"Roxas, you have zero rights right now. You can't get mad."

He started walking off again but Axel caught his wrist. "What?" He yelled. Nobody told him when he could or couldn't be angry.

"Just another consolation," Axel offered, holding his hands up in surrender. "I... don't usually let people stay over after. I actually never let people stay over after." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "So you'd be the first."

Roxas caught himself about to smile and stifled the urge. "I don't care. Goodbye."

"You're throwing away a perfectly good friendship."

Roxas stomped his foot in frustration. "We're not friends! We're barely acquaintances! You don't even know my last name, and I don't know yours! I'm just some dumb freshman who you fuck when you feel like it. We don't ever talk. We don't know anything about each other! So in what world are we friends? We're not. Okay? We're not." With a final heaving breath, Roxas schooled his features, spun on his heel, and walked.

"Sinclair."

"What?"

Axel approached the blond. "My last name."

Roxas sighed. "Mine is-"

"Strife," Axel finished. "I know. And your favorite colors are black and white. You're eighteen. Your birthday is next month. You suck at skateboarding but you brought one to school just for looks. You don't like Zexion at all. You're an amazing photographer but you're too lazy to go to class. And you're thinking about transferring, which I really think you shouldn't do."

Roxas stared, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "Why - How do you know those things?"

Axel took another step forward. "I'm observant, I pocketed those negatives you dropped in the darkroom, and you're a lot more talkative than you think when you smoke."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Axel."

"Say that we're friends."

"I still don't know anything about you."

Axel crossed his arms. "I'm 21. I'm a junior. Philosophy major. I play lacrosse. I played football in high school until I hit my growth spurt and just got too damn tall. My favorite color is the color blue you can only find in a flame. I don't fucking like Zexion either. My parents kicked me out after high school. I don't like the idea of relationships."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

"But," he murmured, running a hand through Roxas' hair. "I'd make an exception, for you. If that's what you needed me to do."

Roxas swallowed and focused anywhere but the green eyes stationed before him. "Does that mean you won't... console your friends anymore?"

He lifted the boy's chin to look in his eyes. "Whatever you want."

Roxas raised his right hand and put up three fingers. "Scouts honor?"

Axel scoffed. "I wasn't a scout."

The blond smiled. "Neither was I."

"Well then," he grinned. "Scouts honor."

Roxas smiled up at the redhead. "So... philosophy?"

Axel rolled his eyes and pulled the blond close. "Shut up."

And their lips collided.

* * *

This took me 3 days more than it should have. It's been way too long since I've written anything. Oh well! PWP with what is trying to be a plot! That's your gift from me. Happy belated Akuroku Day, people. **_Review_ **please!


End file.
